2,21 GW
by Lord Skittles
Summary: UA, Lorsqu'un voyage onirique se transforme en voyage temporel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Le tambourinement ne voulait pas cesser, il continuait dans un rythme lancinant et une voix en bruit de fond ne cessait de parler. La forme allongé dans l'obscurité se demandait pour quelle raison on ne le laissait pas dormir tranquillement. Un coup plus fort que les précédents finit par le réveiller pleinement. Cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, il finit par les retrouver et les mettre enfin sur son nez. Il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité et à sa vision encore ensommeillé. Alors qu'il cachait un bâillement de la main gauche, un son étranglé raisonna fortement dans la petite pièce. Petite pièce était un bien grand mot, c'était tout au plus un comble pas plus grand qu'un placard. N'y croyant toujours pas il alluma la petite lampe pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

- Le placard sous l'escalier, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle court.

Un tambourinement plus vindicatif que précédemment vint le sortir de ses rêveries et la voix reconnaissable de Tante Pétunia se fit entendre derrière la porte.

- Sort te débarbouiller et prépare le petit-déjeuner. Dudley ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

A présent il en était certain, il était en train de rêver. Non qu'il en a déjà eu conscience lors de ses précédents rêves, d'habitude il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop énorme, même lui s'en était rendu compte ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Sentant sa vessie sur le point d'exploser, il décida d'aller aux toilettes se soulager en marmonnant pour lui même que c'était un rêve drôlement réaliste. Il ne fut presque pas étonné quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait la taille d'une demi-portion et un visage enfantin. De toute manière il ne se reconnaissait pas en l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air pathétique tout de même avec les vieilles frusques de Dudley. Par contre la maison des Dursley n'avait pas changé, elle était tel que dans son souvenir. Toujours aussi impeccablement tenue avec néanmoins cette impression de décalage étrange. Le yeux dans la vague, regardant avec attention chaque objet qui attirait son regard, il entra ainsi dans la cuisine, domaine sacro-saint de sa tante. Celle-ci le regardait toujours avec son éternelle expression de mépris. C'était bien elle, avec des rides en moins, son long cou et sa mâchoire chevaline.

- Arrête de bailler aux corneilles et fait donc fondre le beurre pour le bacon.

C'était la tante de son enfance, il avait presque oublié comment elle était avant que Voldemort ne soit totalement défait. Un petit sourire sardonique au lèvre, Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demandait en souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Sa tante ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire discret, surtout quand il souhaitait l'être. Dans ces cas là, il y avait toujours un événement extraordinaire et incompréhensible qui se produisait en le mettait sur le devant de la scène. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec son entrée à Poudlard. Tout à ses souvenirs nostalgiques, il faillit faire brûler le bacon.

- Drôlement réaliste tout de même, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe qui était à présent inexistante.

Un immense fracas le fit sursauter alors qu'il versait le bacon dans une assiette. Cette douce mélodie ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne, son cousin Dudley. Alors que celui-ci entrait dans la cuisine, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup plus gros que dans son souvenirs et toujours aussi porcin. C'était tout de même effarant, cette capacité qu'il avait de savoir à la minute près quand le petit-déjeuner avait fini d'être préparé. Cela en était presque surnaturelle.

- Dépêche toi de manger, tu vas être en retard, dit Tante Pétunia en montrant le verre de lait froid et un toast beurré.

Harry, avisant le menu d'une moue dubitative se consola en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve même si la sensation de faim paraissait réel. Décidant de suivre le cours de la journée d'une manière normale, il fit ce que lui disait sa tante et mangea rapidement avant d'aller se préparer pour l'école. Quand il se retrouva en face de son sac d'école, il laissa échapper un gémissement d'horreur. Maintenant qu'il avait son cartable en face de lui, il se souvenait effectivement d'avoir porter cette horreur pendant cinq longues années. Plus encore que les habits miteux qu'il portait, cette abomination était la principale source de moquerie de ses camarades. Décidément ce rêve ne lui épargnait aucun souvenir.

* * *

\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/

Alors... Enfin ! Enfin voici ma première fanfiction sur le monde de J.K Rowling. Cette histoire s'adresse surtout à ma ch'tite soeur Miss Sadiik (quel drôle de pseudo quand même). Je vous autorise à donner vos premières impressions (c'est cadeau, pas la peine de me remercier). *tousse* Bon aller je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Sur les bancs de l'école**

Son école primaire, il avait complètement oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Bon c'était sûr, il lui restait quelques bribes de souvenirs mais à part ça, il ne se rappelait plus de grands choses. Son rêve commença à tourner au cauchemar lors de la récréation. Durant son enfance, la chasse au Harry était devenu une sorte de compétition locale. C'était à celui qui l'attraperai en premier et le ramènerai à son cousin Dudley. Mais ses peurs enfantines avaient disparu au profit de quelques choses de beaucoup plus effrayant, cela n'allait pas être une bande d'enfant qui allait le faire cavaler autour de l'école.

Harry se posta donc près du surveillant et s'assit sur un banc profitant de l'air printanier, presque estival de la saison. Il était facile de réfléchir avec du recul, quand on avait l'esprit au calme. Il se demandait encore, parfois, pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution quand il était enfant.

- Hé Potter, t'es qu'une mauviette !

Il se rappelait enfin pourquoi, petit il détestait les moqueries et éprouvait l'envie de prouver ce qu'il était et surtout qui il était. Et il abhorrait qu'on le rabaisse aussi à l'école avec ce qu'il subissait déjà chez les Dursley. A présent ce genre de chose glissait sur lui sans le toucher.

Haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant, il fit un sourire éclatant à Piers, l'éternel bras droit de son cousin. Avant de s'avachir complètement sur son banc, sûr du fait qu'il ne tentera rien devant le surveillant. Et cela fut un succès total, la tête de Piers quand il comprit qu'il ne bougerai pas de là fut assez amusante. Harry n'avait jamais pu le supporter, son niveau de lâcheté et de méchanceté égalait presque celui de son cousin. La sonnerie de l'école retentit enfin et tous les élèves se mirent en rang, attendant bruyamment la venue de leurs professeurs respectifs. Avec agilité, Harry réussit à se faire une place au premier rang, devant deux jeunes filles, loin de la bande à Dudley. Après s'être installé à la place qui lui était assigné, Harry laissa son attention dériver. Pas que le cours était inintéressant, Mr Furrow était un maître d'école tout à fait convenable, c'était juste que les cours de vocabulaire n'était plus de son âge. Et quand bien même cela l'était, quelle genre de personne pouvait bien rêvé d'un cours de vocabulaire en primaire. Mise à part lui bien sûr ? Un sourire espiègle orna ses lèvres, après tout il était dans un rêve, il allait faire en sorte de le rendre un peu plus intéressant.

Se concentrant soudainement sur le livre que tenait son professeur, il tenta de le faire léviter. Décidément, la magie sans baguette était aussi difficile en rêve que dans la réalité. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Harry raffermit sa volonté et la projeta subtilement contre le livre. Cela commença par une caresse, sa magie enveloppant délicatement l'ouvrage. Puis d'un ordre mental, le livre échappa des mains du professeur et tomba avec la douceur d'une plume par terre. A quelques centimètres du sol, le livre resta en suspension, avant de s'élever rapidement jusqu'au niveau de la tête de Mr Furrow. Le silence qui s'installa dans la classe fut assourdissant, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Mr Furrow enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya et les remit sur son nez avant de fixer le livre d'un air abasourdi. N'y croyant toujours pas il toucha le livre du doigt et passa sa main sur l'ouvrage à la recherche d'un quelconque fil. Les élèves commencèrent à parler tous au même moment lorsque le livre commença à dériver paresseusement autour du professeur.

- C'est trop fort ! Comment c'est possible ?

- On dirait un tour de magie, j'en ai déjà vu à la télé !

Les commentaires des élèves explosèrent dans la classe et Harry regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres, la réaction des enfants. Voulant pousser sa petite farce plus loin, il se concentra et divisa la trame magique pour faire flotter d'autres objets. Ici un stylo, plus loin une règle, sur l'étagère qui contenait quelques livres pour enfant, il fit faire un petit manège avec les livres. Les exclamations se transformèrent en cri de joie et le professeur tenta vainement de rétablir le calme. La porte de la classe d'à côté s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir la silhouette sévère de Mrs Straw.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle devant le spectacle qu'offrait les objets volants.

Les élèves de Mrs Straw, se levèrent et entrèrent dans la classe d'à côté, faisant fi des ordres de leur maîtresse. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quand il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, il avait toujours rêvé de faire cela. La réaction des moldus étaient vraiment hilarante, Harry se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il se passerai s'il effectuait une petite métamorphose. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Les objets volants retournèrent un à un à leur place d'origine, seul restait au milieu de la classe le livre de Mr Furrow. Sentant un mal de crâne venir, Harry essaya de bander ce qu'il lui restait de volonté. Le sorcier envoya le sortilège sur le livre et observa la réaction des moldus. Il s'attendait à des exclamations de joies et d'émerveillements, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car il fut accueillit par des expressions d'effarements. Regardant enfin son oeuvre, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Son sortilège avait complètement raté, car au lieu d'avoir transformer le livre en hirondelle, il avait en face de lui un livre recouvert d'un plumage sombre sur sa couverture et munit de deux pattes d'oiseau. Le livre se dandinait sur ses deux pattes tout en poussant des drilles sonores. Il semblerai qu'il avait surestimé ses capacités.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une série de craquements sonores se fit entendre dans la cour d'école. Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il vit arriver cinq personnes habillées à la manière moldu. Tous avaient une baguette magique en main et ils s'approchaient d'un pas décidé vers l'école. Harry poussa un juron sonore qui hérissa les poils de Mrs Straw. Ce n'était pas sensé arriver, il commençait à trouver que son rêve prenait une tournure bien trop réel à son goût. Peut être qu'il ne rêvait pas vraiment après tout ?

- C'est ici ? déclara l'oubliator en rentrant dans la classe.

- Oui Anderson, c'est par ici qu'à lieu le phénomène magique.

- Fergott, Dempsey, formez un périmètre de sécurité, on a déjà assez de travail comme ça, ordonna celui qui se faisait appeler Anderson.

- O.K patron, dirent les deux concernés.

Dans un mouvement compliqué de baguette magique, l'oubliator se faisant appeler Anderson figea la classe. Harry se fit aussi avoir et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Comme les moldus, seul ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger. Il observa les oubliators procéder méthodiquement au nettoyage de souvenirs dans la classe d'à côté. Un silence surnaturel s'était installé dans la classe, entrecoupé par les commentaires désabusés des professionnels de l'oubli.

- Une métamorphose raté hein ? Williams nettoie moi ce foutoir, et toi Stevens tu l'aidera pour cette classe.

- C'est pas qu'une métamorphose raté, le p'tit malin qui a fait ça c'est vraiment donné en spectacle. D'après le rapport du service des usages abusifs de la magie, il a utilisé des sortilèges de lévitation un peu partout dans la classe.

Anderson laissa échapper un long sifflement de surprise avant de poser la question qui le taraudait à l'esprit.

- Et c'est un née de moldu qui a fait ça ?

- Et bien la note mentionne que c'est un certain Harry Potter qui a foutu le bazar ici.

Après avoir entendu cette affirmation, tout les oubliators présent dans la classe cessèrent leur activité.

- Tu... Tu veux parler du Survivant ? s'écria Williams.

- Sais pas, ça me parait tout de même un peu gros.

Anderson ne disait rien et se contenta d'observer la classe d'un oeil inquisiteur. Quand il survola rapidement la place d'Harry, il remarqua avec une étrange un jeune garçon à lunette ayant une coupe de cheveux caractéristiques. L'oubliator se rappela d'un jeune homme de sa promotion de Poudlard, au trait similaire, ayant la même coupe de cheveux

- Merlin, mais c'est vraiment lui, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Ses deux collègues se tournèrent vers leur supérieur et suivirent son regard. Ils s'approchèrent du garçon et le regardèrent de plus près avec un étonnement croissant.

- C'est bien lui, c'est le Survivant !

Harry ferma les yeux de dépit, il détestait vraiment qu'on le surnomme ainsi.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Anderson ? demanda Stevens.

- On suit les ordres. Et les ordres sont d'effacer la mémoire à toute les personnes présentes.

- Mais c'est Harry Potter ! s'offusqua le jeune Williams. Il a quand même vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Les ordres sont les ordres Williams, remettez vous au boulot. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper du garçon.

- Laissez moi lui serrer la main monsieur, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre le Harry Potter.

Anderson laissa échapper un grognement qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment et Willams ne chercha pas plus loin. D'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, il libéra Harry du maléfice qui le retenait. Williams prit la main du Survivant et la serra profusément.

- Mr Potter c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis Finley Williams et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière.

- Hem... euh, merci Mr Williams, enfin je crois. Mais vous êtes vraiment obligé de m'effacer la mémoire ?

- Je suis désolé Mr Potter, mais comme le patron l'a dit, les ordres sont les ordres.

Harry laissa échappé un soupir avant de tourner le regard vers Anderson. L'oubliator semblait décidé._ "Et bien ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pris au piège"_ pensa Harry. Voyant qu'Anderson amorçait son mouvement de baguette, Harry prit la seul décision qui s'imposait.

CRAC

* * *

\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/

Et voilà le Chapitre 2, une peu d'action mais vous vous posez sans doute toujours les mêmes questions. Doucement, doucement, vous êtes bien impatiente Miss Sadiik, vous recevrez vos réponses en temps voulu... =D


End file.
